


Драбблы по ТУРКам+Руфус

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Avalanche is fraud, Fraud, Gen, Mystification, Some Humor, Turk-centric
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: У папы Шин-ра были обширные любовные связи





	1. Фальшивка

\- Мне кажется, что это как-то неправильно, - задумчиво произнес Руд будто бы в никуда. Но все поняли его слова верно.

Рено оторвался от монитора компьютера, в который пялился уже четвертый час подряд без перерыва. У него были красные, воспалённые глаза и совершенно отсутствовало желание дискутировать с приятелем.

\- Не нравится, можешь сваливать отсюда.

Тсенг с каким-то доселе чуждым ему сочувствием взглянул в угол, где сидел насупившийся Руд, представив с какой помпой в случае чего их шеф отправит принципиального отщепенца в последний путь. Позволят ему свалить, как же.

\- Я имел в виду, что мы должны предотвращать опасность, а не выдумывать ее, – зачем-то пояснил Руд и затих.

\- Мы поняли тебя, – примирительно прокомментировал Тсенг, возвращаясь к прерванной работе. Он поставил на стол рядом с рыжим оперативником чашку кофе, проявляя сегодня чудеса заботы и предупредительности.

\- Не кипиши, приятель, - Рено устало потер переносицу, разгоняя собравшуюся там от напряжения боль, - сейчас все сделаем как надо и будем предотвращать. 

Он уже четыре часа монтировал видеоролик и делал это нарочито небрежно – картинка прыгала, будто руки оператора во время съемки тряслись от напряжения и страха. В кадре мелькали черные силуэты людей, среди нечленораздельных звуков мелькали вполне определенные слова – «Лавина», «Долой» 

\- Руд, следующий раз надевай что ли шапку, - скривился Рено, удаляя из редактора повторяющиеся кадры, - тебя скоро можно будет опознать в каждом ролике по сияющей голове!

\- Мне жарко в шапке, - еще больше насупился Руд.

Тсенг, придирчиво просматривающий видеоматериал не придал словам Рено большого значения. Внезапно картинка вспыхнула, показывая прогремевший взрыв, здание на заднем плане занялось ярким пламенем и на фоне этого перфоманса тени подозрительных людей заметались еще более интенсивно. 

\- Красивая картинка, - одобрительно кивнул Тсенг, отпивая кофе из чашки, - ее бы еще где-нибудь использовать. Эмоциональная, напряженная, вызывающая у зрителя определенный отклик. 

\- Минимум реквизита, - в голосе Рено сквозило самодовольство, - три петарды, дымовая шашка и канистра бензина.

\- Неплохо! – похвалил Тсенг, похлопав довольного Рено по плечу, – можно потом еще где-нибудь такое же «нарисовать» для красоты.

На фоне пожара в кадре появилась голова в капюшоне, полностью скрывавшем лицо. Рено подмодулировал голос и голова заговорила пугающим басом:

\- «Сытой и спокойной жизни наверху пришел конец! Долой «Шин-ра! «Лавина» снесет вас всех! Долой диктатуру энергетической корпорации!!!»

Елена, до сих пор следила за манипуляциями Рено, едва дыша, но тут от избытка чувств захлопала в ладоши и чмокнула в щеку рыжего оперативника, откинувшегося на спинку кресла. Вид у него был усталый, но довольный, как после хорошо сработанной операции. Минуты три он потягивался, поглядывая за заключительным процессом, а потом с молчаливого согласия Тсенга нажал на кнопку «отправить»

Теперь, вся команда департамента внутренних расследований стала терпеливо ждать.

Минут пять ничего не происходило, но никто не отчаивался, даже Руд, не особо веривший в эту авантюру, предпочел молчать и прилип взглядом к мониторам.

Внезапно все экраны вспыхнули одновременно тревожно алым. Бегущие строки с паническими Breaking news накладывались на трансляцию недавно смонтированного Рено видеоролика с взрывом и пожаром на каких-то мифических складах в каком-то мифическом секторе Мидгара. Ведущие всех новостных каналов столицы, перебивая друг друга, пугали телезрителей новой террористической угрозой, страшными боевиками «Лавины» наращивая ком лжи своими собственными мифами.

Одновременно зазвонили несколько внутрикорпоративных телефонов. В трубках слышалась паника, страх и требования немедленно приступить к расследованию и зачистке.

\- Ну, вот, Руд, твоя мечта сбылась, – усмехнулся Рено, подозрительно легко соскакивая с кресла, - мы идем спасать и защищать мир.

\- Может с «Долой Шин-ра» ты все-таки перегнул палку? – спросил Руд, натягивая пиджак.

\- По другому никак, - дурашливо развел руками Рено, - ради народа наша корпорация палец о палец не ударит.

\- Хорош болтать, - рыкнул Тсенг, - нам еще место преступления снимать, и следственные действия.

\- И кровищи побольше, - Рено прям светился от энтузиазма, крутился под боком у Тсенга и сыпал идеями, - у меня тут приятель на ферме…..


	2. "В списках не значится"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У папы Шин-ра были обширные любовные связи

На Рождество Тсенг преподнес Руфусу в качестве подарка небольшой пухлый ежедневник, какой корпорация традиционно раздавала своим сотрудникам в начале года. Такие стандартные книжки были и в административно-хозяйственном, и в маркетинговом отделах, а так же в научных лабораториях и даже у военных. Обычный такой синий ежедневник с тиснением в виде логотипа компании.

Руфус не сразу оценил уникальность подарка и долго перелистывал страницы, густо исписанные пронумерованными фамилиями. В самом конце места уже не хватило, и бисерным почерком отца фамилиями был испещрен форзац и прикрепленные к нему степлером две выцветшие бумажки.

Недоумение быстро сменилось крайней озабоченностью, когда в первых двух десятках, Руфус нашел фамилию почившего в бозе Лазарда.

Тсенг так ничего и не пояснял, лишь кивнул в знак правильности догадки.

Руфус заперся у себя и дня три не выходил, на внешние раздражители не реагировал.

На четвертый день он нарисовался на пороге двери с красными, воспаленными от бессонницы глазами, отдал ежедневник утыканный закладками Тсенгу и сипло произнес:

\- Проследи, чтоб тут не было по крайней мере фамилии «Страйф».


	3. Вербовка №1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Руд

План был идеальный - выверенный до мелочей, до самой незначительной детали. Время, график смены персонала аэропорта, привычки местных охранников, даже масти и клички котов, обитающих на территории терминала и его окрестностей.   
Он гордился собой. Своей предусмотрительностью и педантичной подготовкой намеченной на 8.00 утра операцией. Шутка ли, угнать самолет. 

Туда, куда ему нужно было, самолеты не летали. Нет, они летали, конечно, над домом, над высоким холмом, над лесом и озером за ним, но никогда не приземлялись. Слишком неприметное было местечко, незначительное…. Пылинка на огромной карте Гайи.

***

\- Ну, что у нас тут? – Тсенг по деловому выхватил бумаги из рук начальника службы безопасности аэропорта и пробежал глазами основную информацию, что удалось найти за такой небольшой промежуток времени.

\- Угон самолета. Да вот, сами посмотрите, – охранник ткнул концом дубинки в монитор, на котором была изображена кабина самолета. Два пилота в своих креслах и один высокий тип в темных очках, очень похожий на телохранителя, вели переговоры с диспетчерами аэропорта. – Мы тут слышали, что вы всяких фриков собираете к себе.

\- Дайте нам уже 203 эшелон, – умолял первый пилот, заламывая руки. 

 Нет, 203 дать не можем, там идет борт 7705, - слышался голос диспетчера, который тут же перебивался другим.

– Подожди, почему не можем? Если перевести 7705 в 472 эшелон и задержать взлет минуты на три, то вполне можем!

\- Да ты с ума сошел?! – кричал первый голос так, что находящиеся в кабине самолета люди закрывали уши. - Что за бардак ты хочешь навести в небе? Борт 7705 пойдет там, где предписано, а вот 184 вполне подойдет!

\- Я напишу служебку и тебя уволят! – ехидно перебивал голос другого диспетчера. - За профнепригодность! По 184 уже стартовал борт 8286 из Вутая, и я его никуда уводить не буду.

Пилоты рыдали в истерике, зато парень в очках был невозмутим, будто собрался ждать до победного, когда договорятся наземные службы аэропорта и дадут добро на взлет.

\- Все просчитал, а этого не учел…. – ухмыльнулся Тсенг, пристально разглядывая угонщика. В свете лампочек, освещавших, кабину пилотов парень казался почти черным. – Как долго он так?

\- Железный человек, – восхищенно ответил начальник охраны, - полчаса ему по ушам ездят. Я бы уже всех перестрелял. Берете?

Тсенг от усталости потер переносицу.

\- А зачем ему самолет?

\- К маме летел, – хохотнул охранник.

\- Ну, пусть к маме слетает. - вздохнул оперативник ТУРКов отдавая бумаги, - А как вернется, сразу к нам….


	4. Охота

\- Не так я представлял себе работу ТУРКа – хмыкнул Саид и, отщелкнув самохват, вихрем унесся вниз, оставив напарника болтаться на стропах в одиночестве.  
Рено проследил за ним взглядом и крикнул вдогонку:

\- А что ты хотел после трех лет комы? Считай, это самое безобидное задание!

\- Ага, скакать по горам, - эхом донеслось снизу – это то, о чем я мечтал с детства!

\- Не привередничай, – крикнул Рено и так же спустился вниз по стропе. 

Пока Саид прятал в камнях альпинистское снаряжение, Рено связался с начальством по мобильнику.

\- Короче, нам нужен зверь, – расплылся в улыбке рыжий ТУРК. – типа льва.

\- Не знал, что в наши функции входит сбор гульбариев. – проворчал напарник и побрел в сторону перелеска, втиснувшегося в узкое ущелье.

Невинную зверюгу завалили быстро – синеватое, полосатое чудовище, жалобно поскуливая, покоилось завернутым в сеть. Рено и Саид, в ожидании прибытия вертолета, который должен был их забрать с добычей, развели костерчик, и уже было собрались открыть банку тушенки….

\- Да. Поймали, – самодовольно осклабился Рено, рапортуя перед начальством. – Синий. Полосатый. Нет? А какой? Красный? С кисточкой на хвосте? Разговаривает? А с этим что делать?..

Саид понял, что надо бежать, быстро и желательно без тушенки.

***

Нанаки со скучающей миной на морде слушал отповедь Бугенхагена и Данни, понимая, что им творческую личность не понять. 

\- Да пошли вы со своей церемонией и планетой, ухожу я от вас! В артисты подамся, на гастроли буду ездить! Велосипед куплю, кепку, как у пекаря «Я люблю Мидгар» и в бар схожу! 

С этими словами он вышел из пещеры Бугенхагена и побрел, куда глаза глядят. Аккурат навстречу своей судьбе.

\- Стоять! Вы кто? – защелкал Нанаки огненным хвостом, когда из кустов орешника на полянку вывалилась пара неместных в синих костюмах.

\- Эм…. Мы тут…фольклор собираем, – соврал Рено, пряча за спину элетрошокер и делая Саиду знаки чтоб тот обошел жертву сзади. 

\- Продюссеры мы – вспомнил Саид малознакомое слово из шоу-бизнеса.

\- Ребята! Вы из цирка! Я вас ждал! Я знал, что вы меня найдете!!! – Нанаки чуть не бросился им на шею – Я в этой дыре скоро загнусь! Нет выплеска талантам! Нет, творческого начала! Вот прихожу я к пекарю, вы знаете пекаря? Дубина! Даром что у него кепка! Я ему про артистов, а он – сколько я буду брать пончиков. Вот дебил! Пончики и артисты! А?

\- Да, да…. - опешил Рено от такого приема – мы из цирка. Приехали тебя за….пригласить в цирк. В Мидгаре уже заждались.

\- У меня будет гримерка! У меня ведь будет гримерка? – подскочил на четырех лапах Нанаки. – И эта…воду мне минеральную, и еще я цветы люблю – подснежники! И массажиста надо, а то что-то лапы ноют!

Внезапно у Рено зазвонил телефон и тот рукой прикрыл пасть Нанаки, чтоб хоть что-то услышать.

\- Да, взя…пригласили. Да, разговаривает! Еще как! Если он не заткнется, мы потребуем увеличения зарплаты!!! В два….нет, в три раза! Как продюсерам!


	5. Провал

\- Пациент номер 348 пройдите в кабинет номер 105. – звенел под потолком механический женский голос. Сосед по дивану вскочил и побежал к 105 кабинету так, будто его кто-то пытался обогнать и пролезть на прием к врачу раньше. На лицах остальных читалось стремление последовать его примеру. 

Вообще то, он все уже осмотрел. Просчитал количество камер слежения, график смены охраны, вычислил старшую медсестру и с какой периодичностью она посещает комнату с наркотическими препаратами. Осталось самое важное – выйти на связь с доктором Смитом. 

Сидя в очереди на прием он успел уже отбить несколько смс с разведданными в центр и получить инструкции на счет вербовки добровольца Смита. Мужчина сочувствовал повстанцам и рвался помогать. Такие люди «Лавине» были просто необходимы. Долой ненавистных Шин-ра. Оказалось, что он задумался, и рука в победном жесте вскинулась самопроизвольно, рефлекторно срабатывая на привычный лозунг. Несколько посетителей посмотрели на него как на больного, а сосед слева осторожно постучав по плечу, посоветовал обратиться к неврологу, говорят в поликлинике он на хорошем счету. Лечит буквально все и даже такие запущенные случаи.

\- Пациент номер 396 пройдите в кабинет номер 112. 

Он мельком взглянул на свой талончик и побежал как все.

За дверью его ждали с распростертыми объятьями.

\- Добрый день, – улыбнулась ему блондинистая медсестричка и расстегнула пуговку халатика так, что ему стало не по себе. Она прошлась по кабинету до столика, где стояли биксы со шприцами, посетитель взмок и залился краской.

\- Ну-с, на что жалуемся? – доктор, предположительно Смит, натягивал на руку латексную перчатку и как-то нехорошо улыбался. Пакостная какая-то улыбка, погрустнел разведчик «Лавины» еле оторвав взгляд от ног медсестры. "Волосы торчащие из под шапочки слишком какие-то красные, - снова засомневался он - не внушает...".

\- Рраздевайтесь! – озорно подмигнул ему Смит и натянул перчатку на другую руку – Леночка, где у нас набор проктолога?

***

Руфус прикрыл глаза рукой и тихо засмеялся.

Руд выбежал за дверь и там дал себе волю. Хохотали все, кто стоял за спиной Тсенга, который не зал уже, как комментировать происходящее на экране.

\- А что, Смит, проктолог? – заливался слезами вице-президент.

\- Он ухо…. – доносились из-за двери всхлипывания Руда, – горло и нос!

\- Бездарно проведенная операция – заключил Тсенг, проследив, как повстанец, пришедший на вербовку врача, солдатиком выпрыгивает из окна кабинета. - Лене надо смотреть меньше порнофильмов!

Руфус уже рыдал на плече у начальника ТУРКов.

\- А Рено, отправиться к Ходжо проходить медицинскую практику, чтоб отличать лора от проктолога!


	6. Вирусы

\- Я не понимаю, зачем Вам это? Бесполезно! И Вы меня от работы отвлекаете к тому же, я ради каких-то растений и бактерий забросил проект особой важности!

\- Профессор, я, конечно, понимаю, что вы светило науки,и разработка шампуня, против желтизны волос это мега-тема для лаборатории, оснащенной по последнему слову техники, но не могли бы вы уделить внимание и нуждам корпорации?

\- Я сделал все что мог! 

\- И я это ценю!

По телевизору диктор новостей с истеричными нотками в голосе рассказывала о новых вспышках заболевания по всему континенту. На экране фермеры бульдозерами зарывали урожай фруктов и овощей, люди из СанЭпидСлужбы в белых балахонах с баллонами ядохимикатов в руках метались из стороны в сторону, пытаясь оттеснить перепуганных людей.

\- Это уже двадцать шестой случай выявления инфекции за неделю. Пострадавших увозят в местные больницы, тех, кто может стать потенциальным носителем вирусов или бактерий, сотрудники корпорации помещают в спецбункеры для проведения санобработки. Элементарные правила гигиены и своевременное обращение к врачу поможет скорейшей локализации вспыхнувшей инфекции. Напомним, что в прошлом месяце больницы и медпункты были переполнены заболевшими атипичной пневмонией, эпидемия которой схлынула как раз в тот момент, когда Лаборатории Корпорации отрапортовали о полученной вакцине. В марте этого года столицу и все наиболее крупные города континента охватила нетепичная легочная чума….

\- А да, помню, помню…. Веселая штука.

\- Думаете, профессор?

\- Тогда ученые так же не успели с лекарствами. – продолжила девушка вещающая с экрана, за ее спиной картинка стала показывать, как на место беспорядков подъехали машины с красным ромбиком логотипа корпорации. – Люди все чаще и чаще задаются вопросом, все ли под контролем у Президента? Может ли он на самом деле гарантировать безопасность и здоровье граждан? Или найдутся те, кто сможет остановить этот разгул заболеваемости! Молодые и свежие силы?! 

\- Найдутся, найдутся….

\- Ну, так я пойду, молодой человек, по графику через три недели у нас птичий грипп?

\- Да, только не перестарайтесь, а то мой отец разориться на вакцине против гриппа….


	7. Вербовка №2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рено

\- Точно он? – с сомнением переспросил мордатый охранник ТУРКа. Он тыкал толстым грязным пальцем в фотографию паренька в распухшей от протоколов папке с личным Делом. 

\- Точно – он, – подтвердил мужчина и выразительно посмотрел в глаза полицейского, чтоб у того отпали всякие сомнения. 

Охранник как-то весь съежился, уменьшился в размерах и торопливо протянул папку работнику отдела Административных расследований. Он знал, что с ними шутки плохи и лучше не нарываться.

\- Спасибо за сотрудничество.

***

\- Рено Фагнасс, на выход.

Полицейский терпеливо дожидался, когда тощий парень с всклокоченными ярко алыми волосами соизволит подняться с нар. За спиной его стоял ТУРК, и только это удерживало его от того, чтоб придать ускорение ленивым движениям задержанного. Руки чесались вломить ему по хребтине промеж лопаток так, чтоб навсегда отпала охота потягиваться.

\- Че надо? – Рено встал в проеме решетчатой двери и не собирался никуда выходить.

\- На выход, – почти ласково повторил охранник и показал в сторону бронированной двери. – Твой брат заплатил залог. Хотя я считаю, что это зря выброшенные деньги.

\- А это кто? – кивнул Рено в сторону ТУРКа и сплюнул на пол. – Адвокат?

Его мучило похмелье, а события вчерашнего вечера вообще стерлись из памяти. По крайней мере, было понятно, чем все закончилось. После пятого привода, камера ему даже понравилась, он выцарапал там, на стенке свое имя, приклеил на мякиш хлеба фотку любимой группы. 

\- Я никуда не пойду! Ваще устал… - скорчил рожу Рено и решил вернуться обратно на нары. Сильно хотелось принять горизонтальное положение. – Адвокаты мне не нужны. А Майклу передайте – чихал я на его деньги!

\- Я не адвокат – ответил незнакомец и резким движением схватил паренька за длинный рыжий хвост, – я твой будущий работодатель.

И поволок упирающегося Рено к выходу.

Полицейский перекрестился и сочувственно покивал вслед.  
\- Да лучше уж в тюрьме.


End file.
